1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module having two independent bezel modules for rapid replacement of light source elements.
2. Description of Related Art
To match the life style of modern people, video or imaging equipment is becoming lighter and slimmer. Although the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display has many advantages, the design of the electron gun renders it heavy and bulky. Moreover, there is always some danger of hurting viewer″s eyes due to the production of a small amount of radiation. With big leaps in the techniques in manufacturing semiconductor devices and electro-optics devices, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light-emitting displays (OLED) and plasma display panel (PDP) have gradually become the mainstream display products.
According to the light source, a liquid crystal display can be classified as belonging to one of three types: the reflection LCD, the transmissive LCD and the transflective LCD. Using a transmission or a transflective LCD as an example, the LCD mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel and a back light module. The liquid crystal panel furthermore comprises a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between two transparent substrates. The back light module provides a surface light source to illuminate the liquid crystal panel for displaying images.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing all the components of a conventional liquid crystal display module for using a straight down back light module. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 mainly comprises a back bezel 102, a reflecting plate 104, a light source 106, a diffusion plate 108, an optical film plate 110, a frame 112, a liquid crystal panel 114 and a front bezel 116. The reflecting plate 104 is set up on the inner bottom surface of the back bezel 102. The light source 106 is set up inside the back bezel 102 above the reflecting plate 104. The diffusion plate 108 and the optical film plate 110 are sequentially stacked above the back bezel 102 and fixed in position by the frame 112. The liquid crystal panel 114 is set up over the frame 112. The front bezel 116 is set up above the back bezel 102 such that the front bezel 116 and the back bezel 102 together station the liquid crystal panel 114.
In the aforementioned liquid crystal display 100, the assembling sequence includes providing the back bezel 102 and then positioning the reflection plate 104, the light source 106, the diffusion plate 108, the optical film plate 110, the frame 112, the liquid crystal panel 114 and the front bezel 116 over the back bezel 102 sequentially.
However, the front bezel 116, the frame 112 and the back bezel 102 surround the light source 106 as shown in FIG. 1. To replace the light source 106, the front bezel 116, the liquid crystal panel 114, the frame 112, the optical film plate 110 and the diffusion plate 108 must be dismantled sequentially. After the replacement, the above components must be assembled in a reverse order. Therefore, the process of replacing a light source is cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, one may accidentally damage or contaminate some of the components during the dismantling and the assembling process.